Lu-tan! x2
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: Edo Lucy and Lucy Heartfilia's worlds collide head-on in this fanfic, as Lucy Ashley ends up within the loud and crazy Fairy Tail High! What's up with the girl who looks like her doppelganger? And what is the secret behind the other girl's celestial keys? Hilarity ensues as the characters of Edolas and Earthland collide once more, but this time in a high school background!
1. Fiore!

**YO!**

 _ **I've wanted to create a highschool based Fairy Tail fanfic FOREVER...I hope this will be up to standard!**_

 _ **A DELINQUENT LU-TAN IS WHAT I'D LIKE TO CREATE IN THIS FIC! (omL but then she'll be like EDOLAS LUCY...)**_

 _ **Welcome to the ft fic with a weird Edolas twist! Ermmmm x3**_

 _ **Anyways~ I hope you'll enjoy it (gihihi 3)**_

 _ **Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail. At all. The wonderful Hiro Mashima does. If I did, there would be too much Eucliffe in it...**_

* * *

 ** _ONE ~Lucy Ashley~_**

The sun shone brilliantly over the prestigious Edolas Gakuen's school roof as Lucy Ashley lay down lazily, gazing at the billowing blue clouds in the sky. It was the last period of school, yet she had decided to bunk off and watch the outdoor scenery instead, her black serafuku skirt blowing ever so slightly.

 _It's so damn hot..._ She mused, as she tucked into a enormous helping of rice, gobbling it up at an immense speed. She sure felt hungry today.

Content with her meal and the hot weather, she began to drift off into a deep slumber until she was rudely interrupted by an incredibly annoying group of people.

 **The Jiggle-Butt Gang had arrived.**

"We finally found you, Lucy. Heh." An incredibly prominent behind shook in her face. It was covered in lycra. Lucy shrunk back in disgust. The last group of people she wanted to meet was them!

"If we defeat her, we'll become the strongest people in the school!" Another member-the only skinny member yelled. "3, 2, 1... ATTACK!"

The three of them released their infamous fart attack, but Lucy's senses were way more advanced rhan they considered them to be. Pinching her nose to block out the awful smell, Lucy leapt above them to stun them into silence and then pinwheel kicked them all into the rooftop exit door. They landed in a large thump in front of her; as she leaned in threateningly towards them.

"Did you seriously think that you were on my level? " Lucy's glare was incredibly frightening, her brown eyes boring literal holes into their brains. "This is the sixth time you lot have gotten in my way..."

"W-we're terribly, terribly honestly sorry! Please forgive us! " They solemnly bowed down as low as they possibly could to show their remorse.

"Heh... It's fine. I forgive you." Lucy flipped her hair as she stood back up. "Things are hard for delinquents at this school." She grinned and was about to help them up until the door slammed open, causing her to flinch backwards.

"I... knew I'd find you here." A frightening female student with blazing red hair glared fiercly at Lucy.

"KNIGHTWALKER?!" Her body literally froze in fear from the glare the student council president gave her. _The infamously dangerous 'Fairy Hunter' caught me bunking off for the third time!_ Knowing that she was screwed, Lucy tried to sprint away from Knightwalker, only to realise that the hwad of the school- Faust- was blocking her way as well.

Lucy had already been caught bunking off three times.

Now that she had been caught by two of the most powerful people in the school, she had a 99 percent chance of being brutally expelled.

Fate was indeed cruel...

* * *

The telling off she recieved from Headteacher Faust was beyond embarrassing. His words were scathing even though the situation wasn't even THAT bad.

"You know what happens to students who rebel." Faust looked extremely tired and had a very ling beard.

"Yes sir." She lowered her head. To get expelled in just the first term of high school would be a major embarrassment for Lucy.

"Usually you'd get expelled, but because the year has only just begun, it'd be stupid to do that. So I have a better punishment in mind."

"I WON'T get expelled? Yayyy! ~" Lucy began to celebrate.

"SILENCE! I have not finished speaking yet. Hmm... as a punishment, I'll send you over to the Fiore continent's most notorious high school."

 _Fiore is so far away... I don't want to move there... let alone to the most notorious high school there..._ Lucy felt an immense amount of dread. She could only guess what he'd say next.

"You'll be sent to FAIRY TAIL HIGH for the next three years of high school."

As soon as those words left his mouth, she practically exploded in shock.

"WHAT?"

Things seemed to be getting worse.. ~

* * *

It was a long journey to Fiore. The train ride was rickety, bumpy and hot due to the immense sunlight in the sky. Lucy fanned herself in her new Fairy Tail High jumper.

The uniform was rather boring, with fudge-coloured jumpers, striped blue ties and a plain white shirt with free choice on the bottoms. It was less stifling than her Edolas uniform though, so she was grateful for that.

As the train reached her stop- Magnolia- Lucy unpacked all of her luggage and took in the sight of the town. It was refreshing, with the homely market stalls and cobbled roads. A glistening river ran throughout the town, reflecting the sun's light.

 _At least the town looks great... It's a lot less busy than the main city of Edolas I lived in._ With a more posotive state of mind, she headed towards her destination.

* * *

The gates to Fairy Tail High were astounding, with intricate fairies moulded from iron on them. She anxiously passed through the gates and was relieved to see that the entrance grounds were mostly empty.

 _Sigh..It's a damn good thing I decided to come so late. Everybody should be in their dorms by now._ She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah.. there you are." A voice snapped her out of her reverie. Turning around to see whose exact voice it was, Lucy was shocked.

With her blazing red hair, steely eyes and elegant composure, she was eerily reminiscent of a character from her own school.

"KNIGHTWALKER?" Lucy shrieked in fear.

"Huh? No, not at all. My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet." Erza was bemused by Lucy's reaction. "Now come. I'm here to show you to your dorm." Her face was of the utmost seriousness.

"Ah.. That's a relief. You look just like her, though..." Lucy followed behind.

"On that point, you look just like a new student in our school who has the exact same name as you."

"The hell?" Lucy snorted. "That sounds like a bunch of crap-"

Erza's sudden intense aura shocked Lucy into yet another round of silence.

It seemed as if this Erza was even more intimidating than Knightwalker in some ways!

* * *

After a short tour, Lucy was lead to her dorm room. "Here it is. I should warn you that this dorm room may be a co-ed one."

"CO-ED? EHH?"Lucy's eyes boggled. "... This school is too different..."

Erza's eyes sparkled. "That's because this school is one of a kind! You're a part of our nakama now, so get used to it. See you later."

"Um... thanks. See ya later." Lucy waved her off and sighed, as she opened the dorm room entrance. She had to make a good first impression!

"Yo, everyone! I'm Lucy-"

"LUCY?!" One loud voice yelled. "EYAH! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A TWIN!"

"EHHH!?" A feminine voice screeched. "W-what is this?!"

As soon as Lucy Ashley caught sight of her fellow dorm mates, she paled.

Sitting down was a blue cat, a boy with cherry blossom pink hair and a girl.

The most shocking one of them all was the girl... With tied-up blonde hair and equally as large glittering brown eyes, she was the spitting image of Lucy Ashley.

 **"O-Oi... When the crap did I get a twin sister?"**

* * *

 _ **ehhh it's finally done.**_

 _ **WTF DID I JUST WRITE**_

 _ **FORGIVE ME FAIRY TAIL FANDOM OMG IM SO SORRY**_

 _ **AM I THIS BIG OF Lucy fan? Oml!**_


	2. There's More Than ONE Lucy!

_**Hello.**_

 ** _This strange fanfic actually received some support. Thank you very much. I pray that chapter two will up the stakes a little._**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I possess absolutely none of it! (yyyyyyyyy)_**

* * *

 ** _Lu-Tan! x2_**

 _Last time on Lu-Tanx2: Lucy Ashley has been effectively removed from her school in Edolas to the infamous Fairy Tail High in Fiore! In there she meets an extremely familiar face..._

* * *

 _ **~Chapter TWO- Fairy Tail High~**_

Lucy Ashley literally exploded in fear from the face she saw. Right in front of her was a face so similar to the one she often saw in the mirror.

It was frightening.

 _'Well they do say that there's always three other people in the world with the same face as you,'_ Lucy Ashley mused, her hands on her chin. She was going to avoid the fact that the past few seconds had ever happened.

Whilst Edo-Lucy was trying to avoid the minor crisis in front of her, the others were practically losing their wits.

"LUCY! You never told me you had a twin..." The blossom haired boy yelled brightly.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A TWIN!" Both Lucys' cried back, causing Natsu's mind to implode. It was incredibly difficult to single out a Lucy now!

"I think he was talking to Lucy Heartfilia," The blue cat randomly spoke, effectively causing Edo-Lucy to scream, as she held up the cat and peered closer at him to check if the voice came from her imagination or not.

"Hey~ Put me down!" The cat began to scramble as Edo-Lucy froze in realisation that the cat DID talk.

 _'Only in Fiore would a cat speak...'_ Edo-Lucy groaned. "The hell is going on? First I meet my supposed twin sister and then a cat speaks? This place is nuts."

"Aye! This school is different, but it has lots of fish, so it's yummy!" The cat agreed. "My name is Happy!"

"...O-ok..."

"And my name is Lucy Heartfilia," The 'supposed twin' introduced herself. "And he's Natsu." Lucy Heartfilia pointed a thumb at Natsu, whom was currently looking extremely confused.

"Well, as you know, I'm Lucy Ashley. Nice to meet ya...Are we dorm mates now?" Edo-Lucy's mind boggled at the idea of sharing a dorm with such a unique bunch of people (and cat). The room was medium-sized, with two en-suite bathrooms and simple futons, so it wasn't impossible to live in.

"Of course we are!" The three of them came forward to congratulate her. "YAAAYY! A NEW DORM MATE!~~"

Lucy Ashley was overwhelmed by their great energy. "Are those two always like that?" She turned to face the other Lucy.

"All the time..." Lucy Heartfilia sighed, as they smiled at one another.

The next three years of this were bound to be strange...

* * *

 ** _Erm...I think this chapter should probably end here...This fic is stranging me out a little._**

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAA SO MANY LUCY! XDD_**

 ** _As for that pun of 'there's always 3 people that look like you', it was though of because there are 4 Lucys. There's Gemini Lucy, Future Lucy, Edo Lucy and our beloved LUCY HEARTFILIA!_**

 ** _Thank you if you read this. lol bye now_**


End file.
